


Blood Mating

by Cantar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male Slash, Mating Bond, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantar/pseuds/Cantar
Summary: Takes place after "By the Light of Dawn." Simon felt the call of Jace's blood. He felt the need for Jace...just Jace...he had to get to Jace. This is a Jimon pairing!





	Blood Mating

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, of course I don't own anything! I do watch the TV series which is where I got most of my information but I have read the books and seen the movie. So I took different pieces of information from every source. This work isn't as completed as I would like it to be. But I have so many ideas I want to write that I really wanted to put this up for reading. If you notice any mistakes please let me know. The format is like that cuz I still haven't figured how to post.

Simon and Clary laughed wildly in the sun. They were celebrating the fact that Simon could stand within the sun’s light once again.

“I can’t believe this Simon!” Clary shouted giggling.

“I know. I don’t understand how this could have happened,” Simon laughed spreading his arms wide appearing to hug the clear blue sky.

Clary came back at him jumping into his arms to be twirled around. A frown started to form on Simon’s brow. He felt a twinge of pain around his ribs. He placed Clary gently back down onto her feet. He rubbed at his left side, it felt like a stitch anyone would get after running for a long time.

“Simon,” Clary questioned worry covering her voice. She bent to look at his face which was tense. Simon clenched his fist together and felt like he had trouble breathing, but he didn’t need to breath.

“What’s happening,” he gasped holding onto the stair railing making his way back into the Institute. Clary placed her hands on his back to help drive him forward into the safety of the building. Simon’s vision suddenly changed from the cement stairs to an image of Jace. Simon instinctively knew that Jace was in his room standing before his mirror. Jace looked thrown, emotionally, valuable in his solitude. He screamed which Simon could not hear but somehow felt. The image of Jace creaked and Simon was back in front of the Institute. He gasped and ran straight towards Jace.

“Simon! Simon! Simon, “Clary shouted in the distance as he left her behind.

He raced pass a kissing Alec and Magnus, pass Shadowhunters who were going over the dead, and empty hallways toward Jace. Simon found Jace’s room banging his way into it. Jace turned to face him, ever the prepared Shadowhunter Warrior. Simon lunged at Jace wrapping him up into his arms. Simon nuzzled at Jace’s warm neck placing a kiss on the smooth flesh.

“Simon,” Jace gasped jerking away but confined in Simon’s embrace. Simon inhaled Jace’s natural musky scent and it sent his body into a shock of pleasure. Simon nipped at Jace’s neck, “Do you feel it, Jace?”

Jace gasped in pleasure at Simon’s little nip. He didn’t understand what was going on. He knew that Simon was now his. He leaned into Simon dipping his head to chastely touch their lips together. Simon smiled before accepting a rough kiss from Jace. Simon moaned relaxing his embrace around Jace and was roughly tugged against Jace’s body.

“What’s going on,” an out of breath Clary appeared in Jace’s doorway. Alec and Magnus stood behind her looking in with worry and puzzlement. Simon hissed showing his fangs before flying towards the door and flinging it closed. Jace had finished drawing a rune before he moved his bed against the door. Jace grabbed Simon and tugged them towards his closet, he opened a panel at the back and walked right through. Simon stopped Jace to kiss him roughly, whimpering when Jace pulled away.

“Don’t worry. I know the perfect place for us,” Jace whispered easing Simon’s fears.

They went running down the dark tunnels of the Institute.

€

“Jace! Simon! Open the door,” Clary and Alec shouted over each other shoving at the wooden door. Magnus cleared his throat, shoving both teen Shadowhunters out of his way. His black painted nail polish glimmered under his glowing magic. He flung measured power against the door and it vanished from sight leaving the three of them looking at Jace’s bed propped up where the door was.

“For the love of,” Magnus mumbled shoving hard and having the bed tip over.

“Simon” Clary shouted into the room climbing over the bedspread.

“It’s empty. How did they get out,” Alec questioned wrinkling his nose. Magnus thought the look made Alec so cute. He still couldn’t believe the angel had said ‘I Love You’ to him sincerely. They shoved the bed away from the door and followed Clary in.

“What happened earlier Clary? We saw Simon blur pass us in the communications room,” Magnus said standing in front of the broken mirror. He used some magic to pull the shreds back into the frame. He fixed his blue strands of hair that fell across his oval face.

“Simon was showing me how he could be in the sun,” Clary started receiving shocked looks from Alec and Magnus. “Yeah, he said something about drinking Jace’s blood when Jace took my place earlier. Do you think that Simon might have attacked Jace?”

Magnus glanced at Alec, he knew that Alec had taken Isabelle to the infirmary to detox from Yin Fen. Magnus shook his head to reassure Clary. Plus, it hadn’t looked like Simon had attacked Jace at least not violently.

Clary suddenly whirled around to face Alec, “Does Jace feel like he is in danger?”

Alec frowned standing stock still to probe at his parabatai bond.

€

Jace gasped in pleasure as he sank into Simon. Simon groaned arcing up into Jace’s torso loving the skin to skin contact. Jace panted against Simon’s neck trying to keep his control. Simon brought a leg up to wrap around Jace’s waist and gently caressed his back.

“Jace, I need…please I need you…please,” Simon begged running his fingers through the blonde locks of Jace’s head. Jace planted on his forearms to look Simon in the face before pulling back to thrust shallowly. Simon whimpered in pain before Jace was kissing him. He was distracted enough that Jace capable to thrust deeper and better. Soon they were groaning and gasping in pleasure.

“Simon,” Jace moaned biting at Simon’s lip to taste his blood from Simon’s earlier feeding. “Simon,” he groaned when suddenly they were flipped, Simon sat astride his cock sinking further onto Jace. They panted together, Jace linked one of their hands together one while Simon planted one on his chest where his heart was before setting a fast pace.

€

Alec shifted his position and turned to Clary, “Nope. No danger,” before glancing at Magnus. “Anyway, to find them, magically,” Alec said drawing a rune to shove Jace’s bed back where it usually rested. Magnus narrowed his eyes at Alec, he knew Alec wasn’t being entirely honest. It surprised Magnus that he could read Alec so easily after being together for a short time.

“No, not in here. The Institute has some wards up that wouldn’t allow for it,” Magnus said flicking his hand to the surrounding walls. Clary looked nervous, “Am sure they are fine turtle dove, but maybe we should have everyone one here look manually. One room at a time. With Valentine captured we all have a moment to breath.”

It took three days before Magnus stumbled upon them.

€

Magnus was walking down another empty hallway, most of the rooms were empty except for storage. There was more Shadowhunters at the Institute since Valentine’s return from the dead but levels of the building still lay empty. Magnus almost gave up when a small door at the end of hallway was the only one he hadn’t checked. He opened the door thinking it was empty as well until his yellow cat eyes fall on quite a sight.

Jace sat up in a nest of blankets and torn clothes, he was holding onto Simon who was riding his cock. They were kissing roughly almost as rough as the pace Jace was going at. Simon had his fingers tangled in Jace’s short locks. They were so engrossed in each other that Magnus took a step into the room, which was a mistake.

Simon let go of Jace’s lips to stare at Magnus hissing. Jace clutched at Simon still pounding into his semi tense body, he let his head rest against Simon’s chest. Simon held Jace protectively accepting the rough claim he gave Simon before the intruder. Magnus took a step back while Simon watched him. They stared at each other for a second before Simon was kissing Jace.

Magnus retreated from the room, marking the wall near it with a small magical signature to find his way back. He walked slowly back to Alec’s room, where everyone agreed to meet up after searching different floors. He had a feeling he knew what was happening after seeing them together. He hadn’t entirely believed Alec when he had told Magnus that it felt like Jace was having sex, he really hadn’t sensed any danger coming from the bond. He just didn’t want to tell Clary that her former love interests were loving each other. She had a rough year as it was.

He should call Tessa and Ragnor in Idris, they would be in the archives working through the histories hoping to find a lost relative of the Herondale line.  Ragnor had discovered that Stephen had relations with a mundane and a child had resulted but so far, no luck. Yet, Magnus was sure that if he talked to Tess and Ragnor then the three of them would know what was happening to their favorite vampire and shadowhunter. Magnus arrived just as several shadowhunters returned negative reports of not finding the couple. Soon it was just Alec and himself in the room.

“Has Clary reported back in,” Magnus asked sitting upon Alec’s bed. Alec sat at his desk and nodded, “She went to visit with Izzy.” Isabelle had been having a tough time trying to get clean. She was succeeding but it would take more time before the Yin Fen was clear from her system and the crave of it was gone. Magnus nodded tossing magic to the door to close it and lock it plus ward the room. Alec sat up focusing on Magnus, “what’s up?”

“I found them. And you were right, Jace is having sex. Simon is the person he is having it with,” Magnus said feeling that telling it to him straight was best. Alec was shocked, his blue eyes widen with the news.

“I feel like I know what is happening but I can’t access the information. I’ll need to call Ragnor and Tessa in Idris, they can help me remember what is happening,” Magnus said. Alec nodded and was staring at his hands, Magnus came towards him placing his hand on top of Alec’s.

“Just because Jace is currently sexing up Simon doesn’t mean that he is into men. We don’t know what is happening between them. It’s hard to change someone’s nature unless a lot of black magic is involved. Let me call my friends and we’ll figure it all out,” Magnus spoke gently to Alec who nodded before smiling at Magnus and giving him two deep kisses.

“I’ll go make the call. Meet me at my apartment. Maybe spend the night,” Magnus took another kiss from a relaxed Alec. Alec smiled, watching Magnus portal out of the Institute.

€

Magnus whipped himself a drink settling in his lounge chair picking up his rotary phone dropping it in his lap before whirling the numbers to dial. He listened to the phone ring four times before it was picked up.

“You’re late, darling. I was starting to think you weren’t going to call,” the deep smoothing voice of Ragnor’s tickled Magnus’ ear.

“Well, my cabbage deer, if I had known you were waiting on me. I would have called sooner,” Magnus sipped his drink. Silence reigned over the phone.

“Magnus, what is the pleasure of this phone call. Not another bail me out calls for your dates,” Ragnor said annoyance in his tone. Magnus smirked, “Hold on, who were you expecting to call you? Oh! Silly me, you’re expecting Raphael to call you. I forget you are the best of buds.”

A scoff came down the line making Magnus smile, “I need your help old friend. I have a shadowhunter who is sexing it up with a vampire.” Laughter pearled out of Ragnor, “Have you finally gone mad.” Magnus hummed, “We’re always a little mad. With all our years, madness comes with age. But yes, I’m telling you the truth. Thing is I feel like I know what is happening but I can’t put my finger on it. I do know that you and Tessa can help me.”

There was silence before Ragnor spoke, “We’ll portal in as soon as possible.” The dial tone hummed in his ear. Magnus finished off his drink and was pleasantly surprised that Alec showed up for the night after all.

€

In the morning, Magnus walked into the kitchen with his silk neon pink robe with a kitten pattern to find Ragnor drinking tea and Tessa making breakfast. “Welcome,” Magnus said placing a kiss on Ragnor’s forehead mindful of his horns before wrapping Tessa in a hug. “We came in of course with your sleeping schedule we figured that was best,” Ragnor said disapproval coloring his tone. Magnus grabbed coffee from the coffee maker Alec contributed to his apartment. He smiled at the thought of last night, “Get your mind out of the gutter,” Tessa pulled his attention back to his guest.

“Ragnor tells me that you said there was a shadowhunter and vampire sexing up somewhere. I’ve never laughed so hard in my life,” Tessa said placing plates of food before them at the tiny table. Magnus sighed and created memory cards so they could see his memory clearly. Tessa cleared her throat before looking at the memory, it caused her to gasp. Ragnor did the same, his mouth dropping open, “This is for real. The Nephilim don’t do this. I mean sure they try sex occasionally but these two seem to have gone at it for a while.”

Magnus soothed back his messy hair, “Four days today. But doesn’t it remind you of something. I just can’t say or think it. I just know both of you might know.” Tessa looked back at the memory card while Ragnor cupped his chin in his hand thinking. “It’s makes me think of Aldous Nix,” Tessa whispered. Ragnor looked startled before nodding, “You kept most of his books, didn’t you Magnus?”

Magnus stood up and wandered into another room where his private book collection was and reached the shelf that had Aldous Nix’s books. “Research time,” Magnus said looking at his companions who shrugged and pulled volumes off the shelves, “Maybe we should start with the vampire stuff first,” Ragnor said pulling tombs with vampire in the title. Magnus and Tessa followed suit. They spread out in Magnus livingroom and started combing through pages of old information.

Magnus was getting hungry again and he needed a drink. Most of the information he knew, other stuff just made his skin crawl with random history tidbits of vampires. He was about to call for a break when Ragnor sat up, “I think I found it.” Tess and Magnus crowded around his chair to read over his shoulder. The section was titled Blood Mating. It was a tradition like a wedding for first-generation vampires. Magnus frowned, “Simon is a baby. Barely three months.”

Ragnor hummed not really focusing on Magnus but the text. It said the mating was only possible if blood had been given freely and death was not feared. The couple would mate for one week, to solidify the bond that forms. Tessa moved away to pick up another book, “Who was his sire,” she questioned flipping through pages of several books.

Magnus looked up towards her, “Camille Belcourt.” Silence reigned over the three of them. They all knew that Magnus had been the one to send Camille to the Clave for judgment. Tessa smiled in triumph, “Here it is. Remember Aldous kept records of first generation downworlders since he was that old. There used to be six first generation vampires, a demon virus that took over a village but only those six survived.  Arnett, Lovelace, Rowe, Tate, Noble, Diehl. Four men and two women. Arnett and Diehl paired up as did Noble and Rowe; they had the ability to birth children before the virus mutated to current vampires where they need to turn mundanes with their blood. Tate and Lovelace had a relationship for a century before their love interest turned to other mundanes. Tate married a woman and had four children with her, Lovelace married one of their great great great great great grandchildren, a man. They were the last to perform the Blood Mating on record. Since the Tate grandchild was still technically pure he had mutations that allowed for one child, Gideon Lovelace.”

Magnus and Ragnor had sat paying attention, “I think that was Camille’s sire,” Magnus interjected. Tessa nodded and showed them the book she had in her hands. Magnus read further, “He was killed during his attempt at a Blood Mating by mundanes in 1697. Years after Camille was turned but after I had meet her,” he shifted in his seat surprised to find a drink in his hand given to him by Ragnor. “We should take a break,” the horned warlock yawned moving back towards the kitchen. Tessa and Magnus followed suit.

€

Jace lounged on a pile of blankets. Simon was spoon feeding him soup. Jace swallowed the juices smiling at Simon’s disheveled appearance. Simon was naked his skin a pale white from his vampirism, cold to touch, and bruised slightly since he hadn’t feed from Jace in a day. “You should feed Simon,” Jace said running his fingers up Simon’s right muscled thigh. Simon rolled his eyes as Jace’s hand wondered up to his erect cock. He gasped gripping the bowl to not spill soup, Jace needed to eat. “Jace, you need to eat. Then I’ll drink one of the blood bags I brought up with me,” Simon kissed at Jace’s mouth removing his hand.

Jace latched onto Simon’s neck keeping him close, “Don’t! I don’t want you drinking someone else’s blood. Only mine,” kissing roughly. Simon moaned relaxing into Jace’s body but pulled away gently from Jace’s weak grasp. “I know. These bags are from you. I stole them from the infirmary. No one saw. You need to keep your strength. I’d die if anything happened to you,” Simon caressed Jace’s face kissing him roughly. They moaned together and kissed longer before Jace’s had to pull away to pant for breath. Simon reseated himself to feed Jace. Jace ate his food and drifted off to sleep.

Simon covered him with one of the cleaner blankets before walking towards the ice chest with the six blood bags. He would have to be careful, make these last. His instincts knew they had three more days to go. Jace couldn’t keep feeding him directly. Simon came back to Jace sitting on top of the blanket too cold to be of any help to Jace. He slowly tore off the top of the bag and drank every single drop. He felt better and the bruises Jace left after their pervious sexual encounters disappeared. He laid down and curled around Jace letting his left-hand sooth Jace’s blonde locks back from his cute sleeping face. Jace smiled and mumbled, “Simon,” before falling deeper into sleep. Simon smiled and drifted off to dreamland.

€

A day later they had researched everything they could and come up theories about Simon, but they needed to speak with Clary to be sure. They headed to the Institute as dusk kissed the sky. They received mixed welcomes as they walked down the halls toward Alec’s room, smiles and sneers. Tessa was in awe of some of the changes the Institute had gone through. She touched the walls and glanced in rooms of her once home. When they reached Alec’s room, Tessa was near tears.

Magnus hugged her close to him walking into Alec’s room since the door was open. Alec stood at his desk flipping through paperwork while Clary sat next to Izzy on his sofa. “Hello darlings,” Magnus greeted kissing Clary and Izzy on the cheek before coming to kiss Alec on the lips quickly. Ragnor scoff, “Introducing us first would have been best,” and getting hit in the stomach by Tessa who smiled at each shadowhunter in turn. “Alec, Clary, Isabelle these are some of oldest and closet friends who are warlocks. Tessa Herondale and Ragnor Fell. They helped me figure out what is going on with Simon and Jace,” Magnus purred dropping onto the sofa gracefully.

Tessa and Ragnor followed suit as did Alec. Clary opened her mouth to ask, “What is happening between Jace and Simon.” The warlocks looked among each other waiting to see who would speak first. Clary frowned and Alec was puzzled while Izzy sat confused. “You told Magnus that Simon had drank from Jace,” Ragnor questioned rubbing at his right horn, it was a nervous tick most people didn’t know about. Clary simply nodded almost afraid to talk, “Yeah. Jace did it to save him. He has pure angel blood in his veins. Valentine experimented on him as a child.” Tessa flinched at the news, to subject a child to such horrors was disgusting. She hoped the Clave killed Valentine soon.

“We believe Simon was purified by the blood that Jace gave freely. He gave it so freely that he did not fear death. This started a ritual that hasn’t been seen in centuries by the vampires or downworlders. Jace’s blood acted like a cleansing that allowed Simon to reset in vampirism. His pedigree of being from the Lovelace line made him into a first-generation vampire. He has vampirism that isn’t mutated to what you see now,” Magnus explained as simply as he could. Izzy seemed to be following to some aspect. Alec and Clary looked at each, “So Simon is a pure vampire now? What does that have to do with Jace and him having,” Alec stopped speaking. Clary looked away, everyone knew she had been told about Jace and Simon having sex since their disappearance.

“What they are doing now…it is called a Blood Mating. Both parties must be open to it. Jace giving Simon his blood as he did was a courtship,” Tessa leaned forward grasping Clary’s hand, “If they survive it; it will be as if they are married.” Clary stood up and walked towards the other side of the room, trying to gain distance from everyone and their words. Magnus rubbed his forehead, “They have two days left. The mating takes a week. We don’t know how they will react to everything. What changes that are happening. No one really knows, there are no vampire books from the original families. Most vampires don’t come from the first generation. I think Camille is the last,” Ragnor spoke softly. The group remained silent, each thinking about the issue at hand deeply.

“My best friend married my brother,” Clary said laughing as she tossed the red locks of hair back from her face. “When did I become a lifetime movie. They don’t even like each other. Are you sure this is really possible,” she questioned turning back to look at the trio of warlocks. She wished they would laugh and say, “April fools”; this had to be some kind of joke. Simon and Jace married!

Magnus stood from his position and walked over to the distressed Shadowhunter, “It is true, turtle dove. They must have liked each other at least a little bit; wouldn’t have worked if they didn’t. But that like could have been platonic yet the ritual recognized a strong mate bond and chanced it. They might not survive this at all.” He held her gently trying to be supportive in any way she needed it. Clary pulled away from, “They might not survive!” Everyone flinched at her panicked tone of voice.

Ragnor is the one answered her, “Simon will only feed from Jace throughout the week. That’s a lot of blood even if vampires don’t need to feed daily. Jace could die. Then Simon could die as well if the mate bond isn’t completed, best case he could go insane. But Shadowhunters would be forced to put him down. Crazy vampires in the city is a very bad thing.” Tessa hushed him, “We think they will survive it. The memory that Magnus showed us, they looked well provided for. I believe its Simon’s instincts are working to help them.” Alec rubbed his forehead, “It would explain the reports of missing items around the institute: blankets, food, even Jace’s blood from the infirmary. Simon must have taken all six packs. If he feeds from those they should help with the mating.”

Everyone sat in silence once again. Things had just gotten a bit more complicated, when Jace and Simon finally surfaced there would be problems.

€

        “Jace,” Simon sighed as Jace entered him once again. They had awoken from a four-hour nap aroused. Jace couldn’t keep his hands-off Simon. And Simon hadn’t objected to any of it. Jace gave a slow thrust which caused Simon to whimper into his neck. They were in a sitting position again, Simon in Jace’s lap. “Jace,” Simon whispered as he groaned into a deep kiss. They were gentle in their love making this time. The need to mate was wounding down in both. Jace smiled smugly, “I love how you say my name.” A rough thrust caused Simon to arc his back, “Like you can’t live without me,” Jace nipped at Simon’s lip when he was back in range.

        “I can’t,” Simon replied enjoying Jace’s quickening pace, “I won’t,” Simon promised capturing Jace’s lips in a deep kiss. “You’re mine now,” Jace whispered his hold tightening on Simon as he raced towards his climax. Simon moaned in pleasure, “Yes…Yes…Jace…Yours…Mine.” They climaxed together dropping sideways into the nest. Simon placed short kisses on Jace’s lips as he tried to catch his breath. “Stay in me,” Simon whispered as he felt Jace move to separate them into a comfortable position.

        Jace smiled and thrust deeper into Simon, returning to stiffness. Simon grinned, relaxing into the next rolling thrust making his toes curl.

€

        Isabelle felt better this morning then she had all week. It seemed the detox was working. Of course, she had to drink disgusting things that Magnus whipped up to help the progress. Ragnor Fell had hinted that Raphael wasn’t ferrying all that better. She learned of Ragnor’s friendship with the vampire after hearing Magnus tease his friend about their relationship. Raphael hadn’t seemed gay but he did have a lot more years on her. Who knew what or who Raphael had dated.

        She sighed and ready herself for a shower. Her skin felt dirty and dry. The infirmary was mostly empty by now with only her and Grace who had broken her leg. The healers had a hard time setting it otherwise Grace would have been gone after two days. “Hitting the showers,” Isabelle said to her companion who waved at her dismissively while reading from a tablet.

Isabelle had been treated with indifference from many of the Shadowhunters once it was revealed why she was in the infirmary with no injury. She hadn’t put up with it. She was a Lightwood and they should all know their place in relation to her. It had led to some fights but Alec wasn’t about to discipline his baby sister. Aldertree seemed to be on her side but she wasn’t about to trust him anytime soon. She walked into the infirmary locker rooms to hear the showers running. Isabelle frowned and headed toward the showers.

Her eyes almost fell out of her head at the shock she felt at the view she encountered. Simon was pinned to the shower wall as Jace held him in his arms and pounded into him. Simon had his back arced and head resting against the tiles as water sprayed down his male form. Jace’s blond hair was slicked back by one of Simon’s hands which couldn’t stop petting him and a look; that Isabelle hadn’t seen before covered his face. He was in awe of Simon and when he whispered Simon’s name, there was an ache to it. Simon snapped his head back towards Jace smiling sweetly before kissing him.

Isabelle was shocked into motion. She turned around and exited the showers area. Magnus had said Simon was a bit snippy the last time he had gotten close. She could wait them out, dropping onto a bench in the locker room. She pulled her cell and played a game Clary had gotten her addicted to.

€

        Jace smiled sleepily, “Sun is coming up,” Simon whispered tracing his fingers through Jace’s hair down his bare back. They were back in Jace’s room which had its door returned. “The institute seems to be getting ready for bed,” Simon added, he had noticed his senses had heightened more. Jace kissed Simon’s chest humming in contentment. Simon continued petting him as Jace fell asleep. Simon took a while to sleep, his body felt different, but he couldn’t really place what it was. He curled up around Jace and hoped to sleep.

€

        “You should stop staring at us,” Jace said from under Simon’s comforting weight across his back and shoulders, his head rested on Jace’s neck. He opened his eyes to find Alec, Isabelle and Clary staring at them from the foot of the bed. Alec seemed amazed and confused maybe hurt. Isabelle was smiling wickedly; reminding Jace they were both naked but he felt the sheet resting against his hips and Simon’s. While Clary looked all kinds of emotional; Jace knew they were going to have to be careful around her for some time. “Why are you all in my room,” Jace mumbled closing his eyes once again.

        Alec coughed, “How are you? Both of you,” he cleared up shifting his weight. Jace yawned glancing at his alarm clock, “At 8:30, sun probably just went down.” Simon shifted along his back curling Jace into his arms before he mumbled, “Went down about 20 minutes ago.” Jace smiled pushing gently up into Simon’s chest, like a cat wanting attention. Simon smiled with his eyes closed kissing Jace’s neck, “We’re both fine. But you should leave us for a bit. I’ll make sure Jace heads down for breakfast in an hour or two.” Clary huffed before marching out of the room. Alec shrugged but quickly followed her retreat. Isabelle watched for a minute before leaving too, slamming the door behind her.

        Jace rolled over to kiss Simon, “An hour or two, huh.” Simon smiled before attacking Jace, “I hear if you’re not up to it there’s a stamina rune.” Jace mocked glared at Simon before rolling them over once again, “Oh, you’re being a smart ass now.” Simon laughed kissing at Jace again who laughed lightly. Jace reached down smoothing a loose lock off Simon’s face then frowned. “What,” Simon asked kissing Jace’s strong chin. Jace sat up looking at his left wrist. He had a circle of swirls tattooed around it. He could make out letters within the swirled chaos, “Lovelace.”   

        Simon sat up taking Jace’s left wrist in his hands to view the swirls, “Wow. Is it like a rune or a tattoo tattoo,” he asked. Jace grabbed Simon’s left wrist where he had a matching tattoo. Jace squinted at the swirls, “Herondale.” Simon frowned looking at his wrist, “Shouldn’t it say Wayland,” yet the little swell of pride at having the name printed on his skin told him that it was right. Jace put their wrist side by side, “Valentine told me I wasn’t related to Clary. Herondale is the name of a Shadowhunter family that died out during Valentine’s first attack on the Clave.” Simon leaned into Jace’s warmth, “It feels right. Just like when you read Lovelace. I feel like it is right.”

        Jace nodded leaning into Simon’s cool skin, kissing at the bared neck. “What do you think it all means? We haven’t really asked that question.” Simon shrugged, “Am sure one of them out there has the answer,” he referred to the three heartbeats he could hear right outside the door. He could hear Magnus followed by two other people coming up towards them as well. Jace nodded, “I feel it. Almost like an echo through you. Alec is a faint echo compared to our bond.” Simon smiled, “I can feel Alec through you too, quiet like the calm before a storm.”

        Jace sighed as Simon cuddled him closer, “We should get dressed. I don’t think they are willing to give us the hour or two. I can taste Isabelle’s frustration from here.” Jace groaned sagging into the bedding as Simon stood in all his naked glory in the middle of the room. “You’ll lend me some clothes,” Simon smirked heading towards the dresser along the wall. He was searching for some joggers and shirt when Jace lined up behind him entering his loose hole quickly. Simon groaned bracing against the dresser, Jace bending him into an easier position before taking Simon once again.

€

        Clary, Alec, and Isabelle stared at each other when sounds of a repeated thudding came from Jace’s room. “Well,” Isabelle started to say but didn’t complete her sentence when she noticed Clary’s unease. She thought Clary really had some horrible luck. Not only has she been thrust into the Shadowhunter world, have a sleeping mother, a father who was a psycho killer, and now her best friend and possible brother were married. Isabelle had never known anyone with such bad luck. She hugged Clary who leaned into her, a tired sack of flesh and bones.

        Alec looked at both girls trying to block out the noise that had become louder from inside Jace’s room. He leaned against Isabelle resting his cheek on her slick black hair. It was the position that Magnus, Ragnor, and Tessa found them in. Magnus smiled sweetly before he noticed the noise from Jace’s room. “I didn’t know you had such kinks,” he smiled before kissing each hello. Ragnor leaned against the wall next to Tessa, “They are back, have you seen them?”

        Alec leaned back from Isabelle, “Yep, they were in the room this morning. They looked clean and healthy.” They looked among each other when they noticed silence finally fell in Jace’s room. A few minutes went by before the door opened to reveal Jace dressed in his joggers and tight shirt, “I’m hungry. Simon says you guys didn’t leave. Let’s go make some breakfast.” He turned looking back into the room, “Hurry up, Simon.” Simon appeared beside Jace, “We’re different sizes. The joggers are riding up my ass,” he slinks pass all the hallway gawkers. Jace smirked, “Only I can do that,” following his mate. Simon laughed as Jace hug-tackled him from behind continuing down the hall. Everyone stood stunned. “They look different,” Magnus whispered moving to follow the couple.

€

        They all sat around a breakfast table eating varies food. Simon would place food on Jace’s plate as it became empty, “Am getting full here,” Jace whispered as Simon placed another pancake on his plate. Simon kissed his cheek, “We’ll have to go to the infirmary. I want to make sure everything is good with you.” Jace smiled slicing up the last pancake, he looked up to find all his friends staring.

        “Who are your friends, Magnus,” Simon asked swirling in his seat to face the table. Everyone went back to eating. Magnus flipped his hand at each person, “This is Ragnor Fell and Tessa Herondale. They came to help figure out what was wrong with you two.” Simon sat up straight in his seat at the mention of Tessa and Jace stopped his fork midway to his mouth. “Herondale,” Jace said placing his fork on his plate. Simon cleared his throat, “Weren’t they like wiped out,” slipping his hand into Jace’s under the table.

        Tessa looked at both boys, “The family line was. I’m a warlock and married into the family decades ago. I’m searching for a lost Herondale son. Stephen seems to have had a child that he told no one about. I mean, he was working for Valentine and that certainly didn’t help things with no people to trust.” Simon looked at Jace squeezing his hand while Jace looked down at his plate. The others caught on to their strange behavior. Simon spoke first, “We woke up with these,” he bared his left wrist for all to see and they stared at the branded flesh. “It says Herondale,” Alec read first. Tessa grabbed Simon’s wrist tightly that he winced. Jace reacted, he grabbed her hand and twisted having her release Simon.

        “Jace,” Simon said nuzzling into Jace’s neck to have him release Tessa who rubbed at her hand and wrist. Jace gently rubbed at Simon’s wrist avoiding looking at everyone around the table. “Jace, it was an accident. She didn’t mean it, probably to excited to guess her strength,” Simon kissed his temple as Jace nudged closer to him. Tessa leaned into the table trying to get closer but keep the distance, “Yes, I’m very sorry, Simon, I didn’t mean to grab you so hard. I didn’t think you would be this sensitive but it should have occurred to me with all the blood intake you’ve had this week. Jace, I’m very sorry as well.” Simon could see her sincerity and nodded smiling at her.

        Jace could feel Simon wasn’t really hurt. The grip had stung before he made her release Simon and he could feel everything was fine. Jace looked at her, his stony shadowhunter face in place, “Don’t do it again,” before meeting everyone’s eyes. A warning to everyone at the table, that he would not tolerate any harm towards Simon. Simon kissed Jace’s chin kissing him again when he looked at Simon. “We should finish. I want whoever works in the infirmary to check you out,” Simon whispered kissing Jace at the table. A noise came from across the table, it came from Clary who was tightly holding her fork and butter knife in clutched white knuckled fists. Simon winced distancing himself a bit from Jace.

        Jace looked at Clary and felt Simon’s unease, “I think we’ll meet you guys later. We could use more sleep after the infirmary gives me the all clear.” Jace stood holding Simon’s hand leaving the kitchen. Everyone sat and stared at one another. Clary huffed a sigh before she ate her pancakes angrily. “I think it’s the bond,” Ragnor says picking at fresh strawberries, “that’s what might make them different.” Magnus rolls his eyes and turns to look at Alec who is taking his time to eat his short stack. They all finished their breakfast. “I think I’ll go check on them,” Alec said standing from his place at the table. Everyone followed him.

€

        Simon sat beside the bed Jace was laid out on. The healer who worked the infirmary was a woman by the name of Haley. She ran tests and was now performing a visual exam. Simon felt his fangs drop as she placed her hands on Jace’s chest. Jace glanced at Simon smirking, “I can feel you, Simon,” linking his pink around Simon’s closet index finger. Simon smiled and flashed his mouth full of fang, a shiver of arousal came from Jace. Haley narrowed her eyes, she was still a trained shadowhunter even if her focus was healing. Jace tensed at her look, ready for action if she so much as breathed in Simon’s direction. Haley stopped her exam noticing the shift in Jace before she continued and avoided making eye contact with Simon. Jace relaxed after a while.

        “Everything looks to be in order,” Haley said removing herself from Jace to write things down in her tablet. Simon leaned into Jace relief flowing through his body. Jace smiled bringing Simon’s face to his and kissing him, “Worry wart.” Simon kissed him back, “I spent the week feeding from you. I could have hurt you. And with all the activity we did, I could have hurt you more,” petting Jace’s smooth flesh. Jace sat up and sighed, “I know. But Haley said I was all good. She’s pretty decent at her job.” Simon saw Haley roll her eyes at Jace’s disregard of her talent. She turned back towards her tablet.

        Simon turned to the door and watched as the group trooped in. Alec came close, his eyes roaming Jace’s body looking for any signs of abuse on him. Simon felt Alec’s worry. “He’s fine,” “I’m fine,” Simon and Jace said together. Alec frowned at Simon but nodded at Jace with some feeling of care. Simon smiled nudging at Jace who smirked at him. Jace removed his hand from Simon’s and slid into his shirt. “I guess you all will fill us in,” Jace said jumping down from the bed and pulling Simon after him as they left the infirmary.

€

        They sat on the sofas in Alec’s room, silent. Jace rubbed his head leaning back into Simon’s side. “So…Jace and I spent the week having sex. Lots and lots of sex. Really great sex,” Simon started babbling and Jace smirked at the looks everyone gave them. “Simon, shut up. I think they know that. The reason is why we did,” Jace said gently kissing Simon’s cheek. Magnus leaned forward, “Maybe we should hear about this really great sex,” everyone glared at him, “For scientific purposes of course.” Jace winked at him and Magnus rolled his eyes. Simon chuckled placing his chin on Jace’s shoulder, “Stop teasing him. I might get jealous.” Jace looked at Simon, “No one will ever be as important as you are to me. No one.” Simon blushed from all his blood intake, his breath catching at the sweet words, “Me too.” Jace took a rough kiss, “Good.”

        Clary looked away from them, “It’s a bonding. When Jace gave you blood, he was willing to die for you. It’s what started all of this.” Simon looked at Jace and they seemed to be having a silent conversation. Alex leaned forward resting his elbows on his thighs, “What’s going on here?” Simon and Jace looked at him, “It makes sense,” Jace said looking down at his hands. Alec’s cute face frowned, “It makes sense? How does that make sense!” Jace seemed to curl up into himself, Simon immediately curled around him protecting him yet holding him. “It’s okay,” Simon whispered clasping Jace’s hand. Jace smiled weakly but felt Simon’s reassurance flow through him and he felt Alec’s care.

        “I wasn’t in a good place at the time. I wasn’t a shadowhunter, kicked out of the institute, feelings for Clary who was my sister, pissed at everyone even myself, and I just felt alone. Defeated. When I took Clary’s place and Simon bite me. We connected and I didn’t feel alone anymore. I thought it might have been his venom but I didn’t react like Izzy did. I just knew I could save Simon even if it meant I died and everything would be all right. I just had to save Simon,” Jace said looking up to meet everyone’s eyes before looking up at Simon again. Simon smiled, “I felt something change when he gave me blood but I didn’t know what. And later, when Clary and I were celebrating the connection was intense, I even saw Jace for a moment. I felt as if he was calling for me. Then we went off to have sex and get matching tattoos.” Jace chuckled uncurling and Simon adjusted easily with him. “Shut up Mundanie,” Jace smirked, Simon rolled his eyes, “Am a vampire now,” kissing Jace’s chin exposing his fangs. Jace laughed before taking a kiss for himself.

        “You’ll always be a Mundane to me. It’s my cute nickname for you,” Jace preened under Simon’s smile. “Oh, cute nicknames huh. I’ll gave to think of something for you, Sweetie,” Simon grinned as Jace made a face and the TV reference went over his head. Clary closed her eyes trying to erase the vision of the two most important people besides her mom and Luke being so happy. Izzy had talked with her saying it was okay to hate Simon and Jace a little; it was very human. Clary spoke to move the conversation forward in a stilted tone. “It seems Jace’s blood purified Simon. To a pure form of vampirism. That allowed for the Blood Mating.” Tessa who had been staring at Jace nodded, “The original vampires had contracted a demon virus and it took centuries before that virus mutated to what a vampire is now. Simon also comes from a sire that had the pure blood, Lovelace. That’s what is written on your wrist isn’t Jake.” Tessa watched as the beautiful blonde boy who was her last living family smile at Simon who was tracing the mess of swirls that read Lovelace. “Yeah,” Jace giggled at the trickle Simon left on his skin.

        Simon smiled at Jace’s giggle, it was so out of place for the warrior trained Shadowhunter. Alec and Izzy stared, they didn’t think they had ever heard Jace giggle even when he was a kid. He had always been so serious. Alec had counted his smiles that first year and it had been only four which he was lucky enough to be present for all of them.

Then a frown over took Simon’s face and Jace’s face went blank. Simon shouted in pain clutching at his side while Jace collected him in his arms. “It’s okay. I’ve got you. I’m here,” Jace reassured laying Simon on the bed. He felt Simon’s pain. He cupped Simon’s cheek and whispered, “It’s okay. Its passing. Do you feel that babe? It’s passing.” Simon whimpered but tried to focus on Jace. He was right the pain was passing. “We should get Haley to check you out,” Alec said pulling his cell phone out to text Haley. Simon felt the pain pass saying, “Its gone. I don’t understand.” Jace swept Simon into a sitting position and hugged him, “We’ll figure it out. Let’s go to the infirmary.”

€

        Jace leaned against the wall of the infirmary. Grace was reading from her tablet, glancing up occasionally at everyone gathered there waiting on Haley and Simon to be done with x-rays and such. Alec came to stand by his parabatai feeling Jace’s worry and fear. “He’ll be alright,” Alec tried to reassure Jace who grimaced at his brother. Jace sighed rubbing his face, “I felt his pain. It would have crippled him had I not taken some.” Alex frowned asking, “You could take his pain,” falling onto the bed near Jace. Jace nodded, “I’ve felt him over the week. No doubt the bond creating itself but it was the first time I could take some of his pain.” Alec rubbed his hands together silent in thought. Jace straightened to a standing position and moved forward to intercept Simon as he came flying out of where the x-ray machines were. Jace embraced him as Simon hide his face in Jace’s neck, tears streaming his face. “Please don’t hate me, please don’t hate me,” Simon wept into Jace’s smooth neck.

        Jace hold Simon tightly against him trying to sort through all the emotions Simon was feeling. “Never. I could never hate you,” Jace promised whispering in Simon’s ear. Simon continued to cry holding onto Jace. Haley appeared with a concerned look on her face, she felt sad for them and concern especially when the Clave got wind of what was happening at the New York Institute. Jace’s harden stare pinned Haley to the doorway and his tone was deadly. “What’s wrong? Why is he like this? I’ll kill you if you hurt him.” Haley blinked, tears wanting to spring from her eyes at the sadness that filled her. “I did nothing to him but run tests and those tests say. Well, they say…Simon is pregnant,” she delivered her news to a silent and shocked infirmary.

        Jace closed his eyes and tightened his hold on Simon, he understood the emotions that passed through the bond now. Alec flinched but looked towards Magnus who came to embrace him. Izzy looked at Clary who looked so pale in her shock she slumped onto an empty bed. Tessa clasped her hands together bursting with joy, a baby. Another Herondale baby; she was happy to know Jace was family but to know that with the bond with Simon opened doors instead of closing them, made her cry. Ragnor didn’t know what to say or do or even feel, he felt so out of reach in this situation, he knew however that the bond couple would face the Clave and it would not be a fair fight.

€

        Jace watched Simon sleep. It felt like ages since this morning, since last week. He was bonded and expecting his first child; how could his life had changed so much. It had taken a while to calm Simon down and even as he did Jace felt hammered by the emotions Simon couldn’t control and shared through the bond. As Simon slept Jace let himself feel the emotions: worry, fear, confusion, sadness, and yet an uncontained happiness. Both Simon and Jace had underline happiness, this just proved their love for each other; a love so great that they were gifted with a child. Jace smiled and gently traced his mate’s face, forever young. Simon sniffled and snuggled deeper into Jace’s embrace; Jace felt his heart leap. He would be lucky to spend his years with Simon. He knew the Mundane was capable of great love when he tried to protect Clary on the steps of the Institute as an invisible Jace mocked him. Jace also knew he was hard to love, as a child he had thought himself unlovable. The Lightwoods had helped curb those thoughts and emotions but occasionally they would come creeping back into Jace. He would feel like an outcast when Robert or Maryse gave Alec, Isabelle, and Max praise for no reason at all. Yet with Simon, Jace didn’t have any of those insecurities; he just felt love.

        Alec and Magnus had tried to explain some of it to him but in the wake of Simon’s pregnancy news he didn’t care. They had tried to play it off as if the bond was making him feel this love instead of Jace just being himself. The love he felt for Simon didn’t feel forced, it felt as natural as breathing; Simon had awakened something in him that made him feel happy…whole. Jace placed a kiss on Simon’s temple his thoughts and emotions running around in circles inside him and yet he was content to just lay here by Simon’s side and wait for the future. No matter what it brought.

€

Five Years Later

The Herondale Mansion was alive with music, people, and laughter. Tessa was bursting at the seams with joy. She had been planning this party for an entire year; everyone in Idris and different Institutes had wanted to attend. She weaved magic into the trees as the sun was starting to set and several people came to bid their farewells.

A delighted shriek came the flower garden and Tessa smiled as she made her way towards it, making sure all the guests had left. She peeked into the garden and found a boy of five running. The boy had black curls, a golden tan, piercing blue/brown eyes, and a button nose; he resembled his parents in a pleasant mix. He was running on his cubby legs from his Daddy who was Jace. Jace who was barefoot with his blue jeans rolled up at the ankle and a black v neck shirt tight against his torso. “Come here you little chipmunk. I want to eat you,” he laughed his blonde hair falling into his happy face.

“Abba save me,” the boy laughed stretching out his arms to be picked up. Simon swiftly picked up his son, “Does Daddy want to eat you again,” he said nuzzling into the black curls. “Yes! But you won’t let him, right,” the boy questioned. Simon kissed his nose, “Of course not. Should I bite him,” Simon showed him his fangs causing the boy to scream in delight. Jace had come up to the pair smiling and laughing embracing his mate and son.

“No. Biting is bad, isn’t it Wyatt,” Alec said appearing from the other side of the garden Magnus at his side holding hands. Wyatt giggled and nodded, “Abba does it anyway. It’s how he eats.” Clary appeared with a two-year-old dressed in pink who was covered in cake, “Madeline is a mess.” She has blond locks down to her elbows the same color as Jace, but she was pale like Simon with his warm brown eyes. “I lost my second fang,” she announced holding up the tiny fang covered in frosting. The children had been born with fangs to feed on blood the first two years but then they lost their fangs to eat full solid foods. “And then you got attacked by a cake,” Jace smirked taking his little girl covered in cake.

Madeline giggled. “No, I attacked it.” Jace tickled her causing her to shriek in delight. Tessa smiled joining the gathered Shadowhunters who become family. “It’s an easy fix,” she chided before she made the mess of cake disappear from Madeline, Clary and Jace. Simon joined Jace with Wyatt still comfortably in his arms. “Guess what Daddy! We got you a birthday present,” Wyatt said leaning forward to shout in excitement and Madeline nodded eagerly, “Yep. We did!” They wiggled to be released and ran into the house to get their bags. Jace smiled at Simon cuddling him close, “What did they get me,” kissing his mate’s mouth.

Simon sighed. “I can’t tell you,” kissing Jace’s mouth firmly that his fang nipped his mate’s lip causing blood to flow. Simon lapped it up, soothing the hurt. Jace groaned, “You will always be my gift. You and the kids. This life is what you gifted me.” Simon groaned, “You are such a sap. But I’m glad you think so.” Jace laughed into Simon’s cheek. “Daddy,” Wyatt and Madeline shouted coming from the house clutching small gift bags. Jace kneeled and thanked each child kissing them. He pulled a pair of purple baby shoes from Madeline’s gift bag and a black onesie from Wyatt’s.

He frowned. “What? I don’t under- “he looked up at Simon and smiled hugely.

“We’re having another baby,” Simon said smiling as Jace picked him up whirling him around. “Are you serious! I thought you said your body wouldn’t take another child,” Alec said worry making him frown. Magnus leaned into him embracing him, “I might have helped. But it will be the last one he will be able to have.” Jace pulled away from the deep kiss he had been giving his mate. He turned on his children, “You knew and didn’t tell me.” He gathered them each in an arm and kissed him into giggles. Clary smiled, happy for the family; her family. Isabelle smiled, “That’s awesome guys.” Tessa laughed and clapped before taking her grandchildren in her arms to kiss them too.

Jace pulled Simon along to their swing bench holding Simon’s hands, he glanced back at his family smiling. Simon flopped down onto the bench causing it to swing and Jace slide in right next to him. He wrapped an arm around Simon who leaned onto his shoulder looking up at him. “You know, I’ve never been happier in my life. I know we’ve had our issues and battles to get here but I wouldn’t change it for the world. You make me so happy. I love you Simon.” Simon smiled kissing Jace. “I love you too. You’ve made me so happy. I had no idea following Clary on the search for her identity would lead here.” Jace smiled and kissed Simon. He would kiss Simon until his final days. He would love him even longer and he knew Simon would too.

                                              The End

 

 


End file.
